Manual and automatic classification systems exist that can classify objects, examples of which can include documents, spreadsheets, and database records. Manual classification systems require that an information security officer or information user directly classify objects. Conversely, automatic classification systems can classify an object automatically based on one or more classification rules (e.g., by scanning the contents of an object for key terms and determining the classification based on terms found in the object).